HAPPY
by Kyungja.gom
Summary: Kai kesal karena Kyungsoo telah membohonginya
1. PART 1

"Jongin. Aku akan mengantar Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke Jepang untuk merayakan tahun baru disana. Kau mau sesuatu dari Jepang?" Cerocosku saat Jongin menjawab panggilan yang kulakukan

"Jepang?"

"Hmmm.. Iya.. Hyung menyuruhku mengantar juga. Kau mau dibelikan sesuatu tidak?" Tanyaku

"Tidak perlu" Jongin memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Dari suara dia sepertinya dalam mood yang sangat tidak bagus. Aku ingin menelponnya kembali tapi suara Hyung sudah memanggilku untuk segera berangkat.

"Apa Jongin akan melihatku?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Manager Hyung yang duduk disampingku.

Malam ini, Aku dan manager pergi ke konser EXO. Aku sudah berjanji pada Jongin dan yang lainnya untuk datang. Aksi yang dilakukan para member EXO sangat mengagumkan. Mereka dalam suasana yang baik malam ini. Begitupun dengan Jongin. Dia sangat aktif di panggung. Dia melambai padaku saat Aku berdiri karena Chanyeol menyebut namaku. Aku sangat menikmati aksi yang disajikan para member.

"Kenapa Kau tak mengatakan akan datang?" Tanya Jongin tepat setelah memasuki kamar

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang bersama member. Selama perjalanan Jongin mendiamkanku, Aku tidak mengetahui alasan dia melakukan itu padaku. Sesampainya di Dorm, Jongin segera menyeretku untuk memasuki kamar yang Dia tempati.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau tidak datang"

"Kau bilang akan mengantar Ayah dan Ibu ke Jepang" Jelas Jongin.

"Ah.. Jadi Kau marah padaku karena hal itu" Aku mengangguk paham, Jongin mendiamkanku karena salah paham. Aku tertawa terpingkal menyadari kesalahpahaman ini.

Jongin mengernyit heran menatapku "Kenapa Kau tertawa?"

"Kau lucu sekali. Hahha.. Hyung memintaku ikut mengantar ke Bandara. Bukan ikut ke Jepang. Hahahhaha" Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tawaku saat membayangkan ekpresi kesal Jongin tadi pagi.

"Ah.. Jadi begitu" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Dia mendekat padaku dan memegang kedua sisi kepalaku "Hmmm.. Kau membuatku kesal pagi ini. Beruntung Aku menyadari Kau datang ke konser. Aku akan menghukummu" Dia menciumi wajahku.

"Jongin Hentikan.. Ini geli.. Hahaha.." Aku tertawa kegelian dengan aksi Jongin "Ampuun Jongin~. Aku minta maaf.. Hentikan.. Hahaha"

Jongin menghentikan aksinya

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi" Ucap Jongin

"Bukan salahku. Kau sendiri yang salah paham"

"Ck.." Jongin menundukkan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibirku. Dia menciumku hangat.

Aku dan Jongin berakhir berpelukan diatas tempat tidur

"Kau membuat kehebohan dengan memasang foto itu" Aku menunjuk foto yang ada dalam pigura putih

"Aku lupa membaliknya" Jongin beralasan "Ayo tidur"


	2. PART 2

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun karena gerakan seseorang yang mencari kehangatan dipelukanku. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di perutku dan merapatkan pelukan. Aku menatap ke samping, melihat Kyungsoo tertidur pulas.

Aku tidak bosan menatapnya, Kyungsoo sangat cantik bahkan saat tidur seperti ini. Aku menciumi wajahnya karena gemas

"Euung.. Jongin hentikan~~" Kyungsoo terbangun karena Aku mengganggunya.

"Haha.. Habisnya Kau sangat menggemaskan"

Aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri setelah malam yang panas.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini masih dini hari" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Mandi. Kau mau ikut? Aku akan memandikanmu" Godaku

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku masih sayang pantatku" Ucap Kyungsoo. Dia membalikkan badan membelakangiku dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan. Aku segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kemar mandi.

Selesai membersihkan diri, aku berniat menyapa para penggemar karena suasana hatiku sangat bagus malam ini. Sebelum melakukannya, aku melirik ke arah tempat tidur, Kyungsoo masih diposisi yang sama, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Aku melihat kesisi meja tempat tidur, menatap benda yang membuat kehebohan para penggemar. Aku berjalan mendekati benda itu, pigura berwarna putih dan membaliknya menghadap dinding agar tidak membuat penasaran para penggemar

Persiapan pun selesai, Aku memulai siaran langsung dan menyapa mereka serta menceritakan hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Aku mendengar suara kecil Kyungsoo mengigau memanggilku lirih, segera ku akhiri siaran langsung yang ku lakukan dan menuju tempat tidur, memeluk Kyungsoo dan menuju ke alam mimpi

-END-


End file.
